1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transmitting a plurality of system information bit streams, and more particularly to a method for transmitting a plurality of system information bit streams with reduced signal overhead and network access time and improved spectrum efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a base station (as an example, a cellular tower) provides services to terminals in a geographical area. The base station usually broadcasts information to aid the terminals to identify necessary system information and service configurations so that the terminals can gain essential network entry information and determine whether to use the service provided by the base station.
However, in WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) communication systems, or IEEE 802.16-like systems, unstructured system information usually includes huge overhead and is broadcast in an irregular manner, which causes inefficient bandwidth usage and unpredictable and lengthy network entry time of the terminals. Thus, a novel hierarchical system information delivery method for wireless communication systems is highly required.